cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Incorrect (and Correct!) Quotes
~ Galaxian: I know they've made a consecutive decision. Galaxian: But because it's a stupid decision, I have made the conscious decision to ignore it. ~ Hitan, to Rai: This isn't flying, this is falling with style! ~ Solar: When life gives you lemons, you clone those lemons, and you make super-lemons. ~ Baldr: I thought we were friends. Benigno: That got boring. ~ Aeorius: Stand back, everyone! Nothing here to see! Just imminent danger, and in the middle of it all, ME! ~ Galaxian: This landing's going to get interesting! Syd: Define 'interesting'. Galaxian: 'Oh gods, oh gods, we're all going to die'??? ~ Galaxian: Do you mean Rai's in trouble, or Rai's the trouble? Hitan: I mean he's either in trouble, or he's going to be. ~ Galaxian: You're treating a symptom while the disease rages on, consumes the human race. The fish rots from the head, so they say. So I'm thinking, why not cut off the head? Firas: Of the human race? Galaxian: It's not a perfect metaphor. ~ Syd: I've added the force of gravity to my list of enemies, I guess. ~ Galaxian: Hey, GalaxE. Your voice of reason here. What're you doing?! ~ Syd: Thanks for nothing. ~ Galaxian: Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. Angst. ~ Qu Yong, to Galaxian: Whatever happened to 'I got this'? Galaxian: Oh yeah. I got this. ~ Ernesto: I don't know how I know, but I'm gonna find my purpose! Firas: going to* Ernesto: I don't know where I'm gonna look, but I'm gonna find my purpose! ~ Galaxian: Have you ever been in a mood to destroy your OC's relationships with everyone they know? ~ Benigno: I'm not so good with the advice...can I interest you with a sarcastic comment? ~ Aeorius, some morning: Hey! Good morning! I adopted 32 dogs and cats. Did you want pancakes? ~ Galaxian: How many plans are there? Plan M? Firas: Dolphin dies in Plan M. Benigno: I like Plan M. ~ Benigno: Wait a minute--how old are you? Galaxian: I'm nine. Benigno: Oh good, he's nine. ~ Benigno: I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm is my only defense! ~ Aristophanes: Any fight you can walk out from is a good fight! ~ Galaxian: Okay, so this might come as a shock to you, but people don't like being lied to. Chnoasmos: Wrong. They don't like finding out they've been lied to. Because a lie is a great story someone ruined with the truth. ~ Rai: Why're you telling me all of this? Galaxian: It's plot exposition. It has to go somewhere. ~ Galaxian: Some call me Galaxian. Galaxian: It's because it's my name. ~ Galaxian, to Firas and Qu Yong: I am 100% certain that I am 0% sure of what to do in this situation. ~ Wei Sheng Wu Han: So what's the plan? Galaxian: It mostly involves not dying. Wu Han: I like that plan! ~ Benigno: I have total faith in you! [Baldr and Galaxian leave.] Benigno: That was sarcasm, by the way. ~ Firas: Rules were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken. Galaxian: Uh, piñatas. Aeorius: Glow sticks. Solar: Karate boards. Hitan: Spaghetti when you have a small pot. Rai: And rules! ~ Aeorius: I've missed all three of the meetings for very legitimate reasons. Hitan: "Cooking a French bread" and "forgot". ~ Baldr: Oh, good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment, and insanity to my to-do-list today! Benigno: Ha ha. You too? ~ Rai: Question; when does this get fun? Hitan: It doesn't get fun. It's a Galaxian idea. Galaxian: Exac--wait, what? ~ Hitan: You shouldn't insult anyone bigger than you. Galaxian: Then I wouldn't be able to insult anyone. ~ Galaxian: Thanks for agreeing to see me. Ji Kun: I didn't. You walked into a meeting. Galaxian: I don't have time for those shenanigans. ~ Benigno: This is the absolute worst birthday ever. Galaxian: Is it because there's an unwanted army chasing us down? Benigno: No, because it's too humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE THERE'S AN ARMY CHASING US DOWN! ~ Rai: Don't you have to act stupid somewhere else? Benigno: Not until 4. ~ Rai: Do I look like a killer to you? Solar: You kill my patience. ~ Benigno: When there're no police around, anything's legal! ~ Galaxian: Thanks for agreeing to see me. Samurai: I didn't. You walked into a meeting. Galaxian: I don't have time for those shenanigans. ~ Samurai: This is the absolute worst forum-anniversary ever. Galaxian: Is it because there's an unwanted army chasing us down? Samurai: No, because it's too humid--YES, IT'S BECAUSE THERE'S AN ARMY CHASING US DOWN! ~ Rai: Don't you have to act stupid somewhere else? Benigno: Not until 4. ~ Echo: Do I look like a killer to you? Silence: You kill my patience. ~ Benigno: When there're no mods around, anything's legal! ~ Echo, nervously: You look great! ...Fab...u...lous! And the way you act is amazing! Mystery Person, with tone lowered and voice toned very creepily: ...Are you trying to get me to talk about myself? Mystery Person: Because I will gladly do so! ~ Helios: I feel like being nice for once... Crimson: When were you ever nice? ~ Wiley: ClO^- is such a hypochlorite Rai: Please no ~ Chnoasmos: Just leave me to do my dark bidding. 666: What are you bidding on? Chnoasmos: I’m bidding on a table. ~ Rai: Studying? More like Student Dying. Amiright or amiright? Hitan: Are you...okay? Rai: I have been awake for 103 hours. ~ (A Staff Meeting): Galaxian: What are we gonna do? Samurai: I don't know. Maybe pizza? Galaxian: Samurai: :3? Galaxian: About the situation, Samurai. ~ ~ Category:Browse Category:Humour Category:WIP Category:OCs